Talk:Magella Top
Designation Might not be "Main Combat Tank" - confirm Darkslime (talk) 15:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :If there's no model number available then just then go ahead and leave it blank or write 'model number unknown', whichever you think looks better. ~ Yuu (talk) 17:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm just going to write N/A for the model number in the information section, but if there's a designation I'll put that in the infobox(since it doesn't specifically say "model number" on that). Darkslime (talk) 17:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't write N/A, write unknown. Don't deviate from what I've been doing for no reason. For the infobox, keep in mind the following three things: unit designation is irrelevant information (that is to say that it is not pertinent to the G Generation series whereas a model number can be used to locate units in the gallery), not all machines have a unit designation, and it's inconsistent to write the model number for some units but the unit designation for others. ~ Yuu (talk) 18:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay okay okay i'm so sorry. i'll write unknown instead. Also, I thought using a model number to locate machines in the gallery actually *does* include those designations - they're certainly listed in-game where the model number would be. It shouldn't be a problem if I just put it in the infobox and not in the information section, like i've been doing. If a unit doesn't have either, I'll leave it empty and everything will be peachy. Don't worry yourself over that, please. Darkslime (talk) 18:08, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Profusely apologizing is unnecessary. The unit designation isn't included with model numbers in that regard because the original text is in Japanese. Comparing that to a translated version of the same text won't help anybody identify anything except those who can already read Japanese, in which case they don't need a visual aid. Ergo irrelevant information. ~ Yuu (talk) 18:51, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I don't see a problem with it if I feel like putting it in the infobox, quite honestly, however irrelevant it may be, just to add some extra flair. Again, it's my decision, and I don't think it matters at all. It's like an extra second or two of work on my part. ::::::I didn't actually realize you were using Unknown for those units without models; I've changed them to that where necessary. It's just that sometimes the way you say stuff is somewhat frustrating. Darkslime (talk) 18:54, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::It's really not a big deal at all, just like the time a while ago when somebody joined and started uploading GundamxMacrossxTransformers fan-fiction images or something for their profile. It's not that these things hurt the wiki by being there, but I wrote in the guidelines not to include irrelevant information and I have to apply that impartially because I don't want somebody complaining to me in the future about not letting them do what they want when I bent the rules for somebody else for this or that. It'd be nice if Zaku I were still around so that I could have some input on policy from another admin but as it stands it's just me. About the way I speak, I'm just being direct, don't take anything personally. ~ Yuu (talk) 20:07, August 21, 2012 (UTC)